Stefan's flipped the switch
by Lostlover2012
Summary: Stefan is jealous when Elena chooses Damon over him. He has flipped the switch and is going on a rampage.. Damon has to call someone he knew in the civil war..Rated T just to be safe
1. I love you

**Okay, This is my first fan fiction.. I know it might not be the best, But I tried.. I really did! I hope you like it c:. (Please go easy with me on the reviews, I'm new at this)**

Elena POV

I get out of my car and walk up to the boarding house. I pause for a second. Should I knock? No... They could hear my car from a mile away. I walk inside the house... Scratch that. Mansion. I begin to look around momentarily before landing my eyes on a sofa. I begin to sit awkwardly on the overstuffed sofa as I see Stefan walking down the stairs that led to the rooms. "Elena!" he called out to me as he stood by the stairs keeping his distance while he looked angrily at me. "I told you to forget about me" He said, He thought she was here for him. "I'm here for Damon" I said almost in a whisper, looking everywhere but his eyes. "Oh…." He said slowly. I couldn't hold it back any longer. I looked into his eyes to see the anger replaced with hurt. He was jealous... But I thought he didn't care? "Damon!" Stefan called out to the rooms. Damon appeared in the room looking tired. When he saw Elena he instantly perked up. "What can I do for you Elena?" He said with a smirk. "I'm going to get a bite to eat." Stefan said in a blank emotionless voice. He headed out the door before disappearing outside. "So what _Do_ you want Elena?" He asked curiously. "Damon… I just.. I.. I shouldn't have come here.." Elena said. She was so nervous.. She didn't want to admit she loved Damon.. But she knew it was true. "Just say it" He said, his face turning serious. "I… Love you Damon." She said quickly almost whispering the words. "What?" he said. He was in utter shock. He didn't believe the words he was hearing. "I love you Damon." She said more strongly this time. "I love you to Elena…" He said before moving over to the sofa she was sitting at and kissed her firmly on the lips. Elena put her arms around him and smiled. "It feels good to have that off of my chest… It's been like this for a long time I've loved you from the first time I met you." Elena said and it was filled with relief. "I wish I would've known that from the start if I would've known that this is what you would say…" Damon said slightly smirking. "Are you sure you're over Stefan..? I don't feel like sharing." Damon said almost growling at the end. Elena took in a deep breath. "Yes. I'm over Stefan. He means nothing to me now." Damon kissed her again on the lips before Elena went to deepen the kiss.

Stefan POV

Stefan had heard this whole exchange. He was heartbroken. He couldn't believe Damon got the one thing he had left. The one person who filled his existence. The only thing that kept him remotely human. Stefan felt a tear fall down his cheek. He had to get out of here. He wouldn't listen to anymore. He couldn't. He ran down the street to Elena's house before trying to get in the door. It was locked. He easily broke the lock on the door. It was maybe 8-9 o'clock at night now. He sneaked into the house before finding Jeremy's room. He had her brother.. So he was going to take hers. "Stefan?" Jeremy said as he saw the angry vampire open his door. "What are you doing here?" He asked, confused. Stefan moved quickly to his bed. He grabbed his throat and bit into the sensitive flesh. He felt the warm blood slide down his throat. He loved every minute of it. He continued to feed as Jeremy's heart slowed before it stopped completely. Stefan felt the body become limp then he threw it down and began to write a message using Jeremy's blood on the mirror in the bathroom Elena and Jeremy shared.

Elena POV

"Damon.. It's getting Late.. Jeremy's gonna be worried" Elena said once she pulled away from the kiss. They had been kissing for at least 20 minutes.. She enjoyed every second of it. "Okay. I'll bring you home… _Or_ you can stay here.. Perhaps?" He said, slightly smiling. He liked the second one better. "Okay fine. I'll stay here. But let me text him first.. I don't want him to be worried." She said smiling. She didn't think he would offer that for her, she really did want to stay. Damon nodded slightly smiling himself. Elena pulled out her phone and began texting Jeremy. _Hey I won't be home tonight. I'm gonna be at Caroline's tonight. Love you._ Elena finished. "So where should I sleep?" Elena asked. "Well, my bed of course." Damon answered matter of fact like. "Okay. But I want to **sleep** tonight Damon." Damon looked at her and pouted for a second. "I'm tired Damon." Elena said. Damon's pout went to a smirk then started to walk up to walk up the stairs to the bedroom. Elena instantly followed. Damon went and opened the door to his room. Elena walked inside and went to sit on the bed. Damon started to walk away. "Wait!" Elena called. "What?" Damon said, stopping. "I want you to sleep with me Damon.." Elena said, slightly embarrassed. "Okay." Damon said, moving to the other side of the bed and laid down. Elena did the same. She almost instantly fell asleep. Damon however, did not.

Damon POV

I can't believe the girl I love is in my bed… Damon thought giddily. He couldn't believe the girl he had worked so hard to get, who he loved and thought about daily was in his bed. After awhile of just laying there Elena reached her arm out and went to cuddle with him. Damon looked at her. He could tell she was dreaming.. He thought he would just take a peek…

*In the dream*

Damon looked around. He was in the boarding house. He could see Stefan and Elena.. Stefan was biting into Elena's neck. Not gently either. Hard. She was crying in pain.. This wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare. Damon instantly grabbed a wooden chair and broke it before jabbing a makeshift stake into his brother's heart. Elena fell to the ground in a heap. Damon rushed over to her, offering his blood, he bit into his own wrist before putting it up to her lips. She sipped greedily, her neck healing quickly. "Are you alright?" Damon said, worriedly. He had almost forgotten it was a dream at this point. "I'm fine.. Now that you are here." She said smiling. She was marvelous even in her dreams. Damon quickly changed the dream to something less murderous. They were now at the grill. Damon sat down in a booth across from Elena and then Elena ordered something to eat and drink. Damon ordered a glass of whiskey and began talking to Elena. "Your hair really is beautiful you know…" Damon said grinning. "I have always loved your eyes." Elena said truthfully. Damon gasped as Elena woke up, he was pulled out of it as she was.

*End of dream*

Elena POV

Elena gasped as she was pulled out of her dream.. It had started off as a nightmare, but it somehow turned good when Damon appeared. "Damon?" Elena said, She was now turned around and not cuddling with Damon anymore. "I'm here." He answered from across the room. He was drinking from a blood bag to regain his strength. Controlling a dream took a lot of work if you haven't been drinking fresh human blood. Elena looked around to where Damon was drinking from the blood bag. "What time is it?" She asked. "It's around 6 o'clock in the morning." He answered. "I'm hungry…" She said quietly. Damon threw the blood bag in his small trash can he had in the room. It was almost filled to the brim with blood bags. "How 'bout I make you something to eat in the kitchen?" Damon said, smiling. In his 150 years, he had picked up a few things on making food. Elena nodded then she got up and began to walk down the stairs. Damon followed almost as if they did this every morning. As if it was normal. When they made it to the kitchen Elena sat down at the small dining room table. "Scrambled eggs and bacon?" Damon suggested. He had bought the food for Elena. Just in case she ever wanted to stay the night. "Sure." Elena said then added "Where did you learn to make food?" Damon chuckled at that. "When you've been around for as long as I have, you pick up a few things." Elena giggled. "Damon?" She said curiously. "What was your childhood like?" Damon looked at Elena. "I guess it depends on how you look at it. Before my mother died my father was very nice, loved us both and took good care of us.. After she died he turned the complete opposite. He wasn't very fun to be around after she died." Damon replied honestly. Elena thought for a second. "How did your mother die?" She asked. Damon sighed then continued to tell her "She was murdered by a vampire.. That's why my father hated them so much… He kept that secret with him until we both grew up enough to understand.. Then the night that Stefan accidently told him about Katherine.. He was so surprised .. He didn't understand our love for her.." Just then Damon looked down at the eggs and bacon. They were done. "Here's your breakfast." Damon said, putting it on a plate and grabbing silverware before setting it in front of her. "Thank you." She said and began eating the eggs. They where scorching hot. She gasped and swallowed the eggs. They burned her throat. "I'm sorry.. Let me get you something to drink.. You should let those cool down.." Damon said all at once. He got up from the seat next to her and grabbed a glass before putting it under the sink and filling it a little bit below the brim. He set the glass next to her and she instantly grabbed it, drinking almost half the glass. Damon chuckled. "Thirsty?" He asked smirking. He moved back to his seat next to her and watched her eat. He loved just watching her. After a few more minutes of eating Elena finished. "Done. Now, Damon, I should probably get home..." Damon nodded, He understood. Elena got up and grabbed the dishes, moved to the sink and put them in. "Wait-" Damon called out as she made her way to the door. She stopped. "At least let me take you home." Elena nodded then Damon grabbed his leather jacket and moved to open the door for her. They made their way to Elena's car before Damon jumped in the driver's side. Elena happily jumped into the passenger's seat. Damon turned on the car and began driving back to Elena's house. Elena turned on the radio. The first thing that started playing was 'Baby' by Justin Bieber. Damon groaned. Elena smiled at his reaction, personally, she didn't like the song.. But she loved watching Damon react to it. "Seriously Elena! Can we listen to something that doesn't want to make me kill myself?" Elena giggled then turned the channel. It was a 60's station playing 'the safety dance.' Elena was about to turn it when Damon turned it up. He liked this song. "You like this song?" Elena asked a bit surprised. "Yeah.. I liked it when it first came out." Damon answered truthfully. He began murmuring the lyrics. _"We can dance if we want to.. We can leave your friends behind, Cause if they don't dance.. Then there, No friends of mine." _Elena giggled and Damon stopped. "What.. It's a classic." Elena giggled some more. "I just never imagined you in the 60's.. I mean, I knew you were there but.. I just never thought of you to actually like it." Damon smirked "What were the 60's like Damon?" Elena asked. She had always wondered what they were like. "Well.. I can tell you one thing, it was a _VERY_ interesting decade. I have to say I personally liked the 20's more but the 60's where okay. It was way to colorful for me. I did like the music there though." He said, He was now smiling. Suddenly Damon's happy face turned serious. "What is it Damon…?" Elena asked. "Something's wrong.. Wait here.." Elena nodded.

Damon POV

Damon could smell all the blood from the car. He opened the car door and made his way to the door of the house. He glanced at the door knob. It was broken. He pushed open the door. He followed the smell of blood up to Jeremy's room. He saw him dead. Damon walked into the bathroom and read the message on the mirror that was written in blood. '_You stole my brother. So I took the life of yours.' _ It said. He gasped. Suddenly he could hear the sound of someone screaming.. Elena! He used his vampire speed to get outside. But it was too late.. She was gone. Damon could see the door had been jerked open and she had been forced out of her seat. Damon sniffed the air for any sign of the attacker. He could smell cologne. Not just any cologne ,but the kind Stefan used.


	2. Stefan?

Elena POV

"Let me go!" Elena cried as Stefan carried her through the dark forest of mystic falls. "Stefan.. Let me go please…" She whimpered, tears falling from her eyes. She was slung over his shoulder. "No, Elena. You're mine. Only mine. I can do whatever I want to you." Stefan replied in an emotionless voice... He has flipped the switch. Elena thought. "Stefan... Please let me go…" Elena said through the sobs. Stefan stopped and threw her onto the ground. "I own you." He said possessively looking deep into her eyes. "I can do _whatever_ I want to you. Wither that is killing or not is my decision. You lost your choices when you went to Damon." Stefan finished coldly. "So that's what this is about…?" Elena said, momentarily stopping her crying. "You're jealous because I went to Damon?" Elena finished, mesmerized by the truth of her own words. ***Buzz*** Elena's phone buzzed in her pocket. ***Buzz*** Elena took out her phone almost automatically before Stefan snatched it from her hands and answered the call. "Hello brother." Stefan said into the phone.

Damon POV

"Where's Elena." Damon replied, trying to keep his voice under control. "Well, she's with me, brother" Damon could tell he was smiling. Damon growled fiercely. "Tell me where you guys are NOW." He screeched into the phone. Stefan laughed darkly. "I don't think you're in _any_ position to threaten me" Damon took a deep breath. "What do you want from me?" Damon replied. He had a hard time keeping his anger in control. "Elena is mine brother. She will always been mine. Now, have a nice day." He said smiling evilly and hung up on the phone. Damon fought the urge to crush his phone in his hand. Finally he looked through his contacts, finding someone he knew a LONG time ago. He kept in touch with him as the years went by though. He clicked the name and it began calling. "Hello? Damon?" the smooth voice answered on the first ring. "Jasper..." Damon called into the phone. "I need your help…"

Jasper POV

"What is it Damon?" Jasper called into the phone. "Elena has been taken by Stefan." Jasper could tell Damon was very angry. "Who's Damon...?" Jasper heard Bella ask Edward almost silently. It had been a year since she had been turned. "He's... a family friend" Edward whispered. Everyone could hear jasper's conversation. That's the only thing Jasper didn't like about living with other vampires. There is no privacy. "Stefan took Elena…? I thought he loved her… "Jasper said into the phone. They were very close, and shared almost everything. "That doesn't really matter right now... What matters is that he took her and now I have no idea where they went... How fast do you think you can get to mystic falls? I need some help tracking them." Damon finished. "Well... I think maybe 20 to 30 minutes. I'm on my way Damon." Jasper shut his phone and looked into Alice's eyes. Alice glared at him. She was going to have to go to. If Jasper went, she went they were like magnets. "Can I come?" Bella asked. She loved traveling ever since she became a vampire. "I don't think that's such a good idea love..." Edward said looking into her eyes and finally giving in with a sigh. "We're in." Bella said with a huge grin. "Anyone else want to come?" Jasper asked, looking around the room. Nobody else offered. "Okay then. We're off... We should probably hunt some animals on the way... If we have to fight some other vampires, Even if they are half breeds, it's better if we are stronger. Not to mention there are originals... Oh and hybrids... We have to be on the lookout in Mystic Falls okay?" Jasper finished his speech and moved out the door, everyone else followed behind.

Damon POV

Damon didn't like the thought of calling for back up but Jasper was always there when he needed him. More than he could say about his brother who wouldn't allow him to be happy…. Damon rushed over back to the boarding house and sat down to wait for the Cullen's to arrive. He couldn't do much else.

***A half an hour later***

Damon poured himself another shot of scotch when he heard a brief knocking on the door. They were here. He gulped down the shot eagerly. He had only had 2 others. He used his vampire speed to rush to the door. He opened it up to see 4 vampires, white as a sheet with golden eyes standing there waiting. "I don't believe I have met you... Bella? I'm guessing?" Bella's straight turned into a wide grin. "How did you know?" She asked, fighting off a giggle. "Jasper has mentioned you several times." He said, smiling as well. "Come in come in." Damon muttered, letting the four vampires in. They moved to the seats and sat down. "Okay." Damon said standing in front of them. "Elena has been taken by Stefan and we need to get her back... Any questions?" Alice's eyes went blank as she saw their future play out in her eyes. "It's not going to work…" Edward muttered. "We need a new plan." Alice finished for him, her eyes going back to their normal state. "Okay….. We track them down then we get Elena back and stake Stefan?" Damon asked. "That works." Alice said, her eyes going blank again. "Alright. Let's go then." Damon muttered and began to walk out the door. "Well what are you guys waiting for...? C'mon" He said and they stood up and made their way out the door.

Edward POV

_I don't like Damon he heard_ Alice's thoughts pop into his head. Edward looked over at her and nodded slightly_. Bella more gorgeous then jasper ever mentioned… Adventurous... Beautiful...Nice... Hot...Cute...Sexy..._ "OKAY. I GET THE POINT" Edward almost screamed at Damon. I didn't like where that was going. "Oops… Forgot you could read minds..." Damon muttered and as we walked onto the lawn of the boarding house. Bella looked at me curiously and I just shook my head. I would tell her later, If ever. She didn't need to know how rude this man was. _Where could Stefan be…?_ Edward heard Jasper's mind say.

Elena POV

Elena woke up in an unfamiliar room...A motel room… She realized. Then all her thoughts flooded back to her. Damon telling her he loved her, the car ride, and most of all… Stefan taking her. Elena tried to move before realizing she has been tied to the bed and gagged. She tried to say '_Stefan_' but it came out muffled because of the gag. Stefan walked into the room from the bathroom and stopped at the foot of her bed. "I told you I could do whatever I wanted to you." He said with an evil feel to it. Elena felt a tear fall down her eye. This wasn't the Stefan that she had first met. This was Ripper Stefan. The Stefan that kidnapped her. Not the Stefan that loved her. Stefan kneeled over the bed and then bit into her leg. Elena cried out. He wasn't gentle. He shook his head, ripping the flesh even further. Elena couldn't remember when she had felt this amount of pain… She looked at the Stefan before her and the world was blackening around her… Before disappearing completely.. "Damon…" She muttered before she went utterly unconscious.


	3. Sorry AN

**Hey guys, Sorry. I have lost my muse for this story... I don't think I will be continuing... If you can give me some ideas, I might continue it but I don't think I can right now. Sorry….**


	4. Savior

**Hey guys. Well heres the third chapter... Oh and i'm sorry for the *Ahem* _SUPER_ long wait. i just kinda lost my muse.. This one i wrote awhile back but forgot to post it. It's a bit short but i hope you like it c:.**

* * *

><p>Elena POV<p>

"Damon..." Elena mumured as she woke up, still tied to the bed, the gag now gone. "Damon..." She said weakly. She looked up to Stefan now sitting in a chair a few paces from the bed. He chuckled darkly when she met his gaze. "Stefan?" Her voice cracked out. Her throat felt like it was dry.. She hasn't drank any water in at least 24 hours. She was so thirsty... So hungry.. "Stefan.. Please let me go.." She said, a few tears falling from her eyes. "You are mine Elena. When will you get that? You are MINE ." He said harshly. "Stefan, Please.. let me go.. Please..." More tears. "NO. I SAID YOU WHERE MINE. I CHOOSE WHEN YOU LEAVE. YOU DON'T GET TO MAKE THOSE DECIONS ANYMORE. GOT IT?" He yelled at her wildly. His face vamping out in the process. "Got it.." She cried out.

Damon POV

They had been looking for around a hour or two now. He had went through the forest. And that makes it very hard to track, All the scents blurring together. Bella all of a sudden stopped and turned abruptly to the left. "Where are you going" Damon said as the others started following. "Follow. The scent goes this way." Damon nodded and followed them silently. Damon was surprised when the scent lead them to a second rate motel. "What a dump.." He heard someone around them whisper, barley audio able to even Damon's ears."Please let me go Stefan.." He heard Elena say from inside the room they had walked up to."No. You are mine and only mine" Stefan growled back at her. Damon took a wooden stake out of his leather jacket then proceeded to get in front of them, closer to the door then they where. Damon kicked in the door and they all ran inside.

Elena POV

"Please let me go Stefan.." I whimpered. I felt like an animal trapped in here, I had been tied to the bed for hours now, my wrists and ankles completely going numb. "No. You are mine and only mine" He growled fiercely at me. I could feel that I had lost a lot of blood.. The bed was filled with it. I felt horrible. The tears and marks covering every inch of my body. Then i heard a large 'THUMP'. I blinked before white figures moved at lighting speeds around me. Blood. Stefan falling to the ground. I looked amazed when i saw Damon stab his own brother in his chest before the others moved to rip him apart. Damon moved to me and broke the ties that binded her to the bed.

Damon POV

Elena looked horrible. Bruises and blood caked to her entire body. She looked like she had given up. "Elena. Its okay Elena..." I wishepered to her. "Damon...?" She whispered, clearly in pain. "Its okay Elena. I'm here. I'm here." I cooed to her. She looked in a LARGE amount of pain. I had broken the ties that binded her to the bed and she was now in my arms. Jasper and the rest where taking care of Stefan. I can't believe he had done this to her.. To the woman he had loved... It seems unreal. Just last week they where together and in love...I'm just glad he's finally dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Like i said it was a bit short.. I just wanted to put SOMETHING up for this story considering the long-update time... Sorry for such a short chapter. The next one should been either this week or next week. I'm most likely going to update my Cassie Cullen story next considering all the good reviews its getting... Soo.. yeah... Hoped you liked it!<strong>


End file.
